


Saving Draco

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry finds Draco being beat up and decides to step in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Saving Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World.

"-faggot! Death Eater scum!"

Harry frowned and hurried down the corridor. He couldn't believe someone was attacking someone else. This was not why he fought and won the war. It was supposed to be over now. It was supposed to end this kind of hate.

He saw a bunch of Gryffindors no less beating up a Slytherin. He didn't care who it was. It wasn't right.

"Hey! Stop it!" Harry yelled as he got closer to the group.

He recognized Draco on the ground bleeding, and coughing, curling into a ball. Harry had his wand out and pointed it at the bullies.

"This isn't any of your business Potter." One of them snapped.

Harry glared at them. 'Yes it is. I am ashamed to call myself a Gryffindor. This is absurd and wrong." Harry quickly put up wards to keep the bullies where they were.

"We were just teaching this scum what's up. He lost. He's a Death Eater. What do you care?"

"The war is over. I don't care for bullies and I won't put up with them. I spoke for Draco and a few others. If you have a problem with that, come to me." Harry challenged.

They didn't say anything. Harry bent down to Draco. "Can you stand?"

Draco scrunched up his face. "I don't need your bloody savior complex to help me Potter. I'm fine."

"At least let me help you to the hospital wing."

Draco glared up at him, but when he tried to get up on his own, he fell, so he grudgingly accepted Harry's help. Harry pulled him up and securely wrapped his arm around Draco making sure to remember his injuries. Harry and Draco walked silently to the Hospital wing.

Harry explained to Pomfrey what had happened. Draco supplied other details. Harry even told McGonagall the bullies were still where he left them stuck in wards Harry put up so they couldn't get out of detention. McGonagall made sure they were sufficiently punished. Pomfrey healed his broken wrist and fractured ribs. She gave him some healing draught and told him to rest.

Harry was just glad he was in right place at the right time. He started to walk away.

"Potter?"

Harry turned back. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Harry smiled. "I know how hard it was for you to admit that. You are welcome. I am just glad you aren't hurt worse."

"Why?"

Harry's face heated up. He shrugged and bit his lip. "I might not want to see your pretty face all marked up. I don't like to hear when your hurt."

Draco just gave him a look like 'Why?????? Go on.'

"Ikindoflikeyoualot." He mumbled.

"What?"

Harry took a deep breath and repeated what he said slower, "I kind of like you, a lot."

Draco's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. I had no idea Potter."

"Harry."

"Alright Harry."

Harry beamed at him. "Do you want me to stay?"

Draco nodded. Harry walked over and took a seat next to his bed. He stayed there for hours. Draco and Harry talked. Draco reached out for Harry's hand. Harry took it. Draco smiled and pulled him in and kissed him. "I like you too." Draco whispered.

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Absolutely." Draco replied.

Together they would help the school realize that the war was really over and that they should no longer let the hatred that started it continue.

THE END


End file.
